jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Adventures of Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade
Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Adventures of Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade is an upcoming Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures and Jaden's Adventures movie created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jeffrey and his team and Jaden and his team reunite with Indiana Jones and embark on another adventure to find the Holy Grail before the Nazi's do. Along the way, Indy reunites with his dad who have had their issues over the years. Can they put aside their differences in order to find the Grail? Trivia *Same guest star heroes and villains from Raiders of the Lost Ark and The Temple of Doom. Scenes The Knight and The Holy Grail *(Indiana Jones, Team Slifer and the Justice Guardians come into a chamber where an elderly man and several cups are) *Jeffrey: Whoa... *Beetles: Hey. Who is that guy? *Xion: No idea. Unless... *(The man appears to be a knight with a sword and a book in front of him) *Xion: *stays close to Jeffrey* *(They carefully approach the knight) *Jesse: Uh... excuse us, but- *(The knight grabs his sword and swings it to Indiana and the teams) *Jeffrey: Whoa! Hey! *(The knight attempts to swing his sword down on them but is so old that he falls on his back) *Fluttershy: Oh, my. Are you all right? *Jewel: What was that all about? *Twilight: He must be the protector of the Grail. *Bartok: He sure looks old enough. *Indiana: *helps the old knight up* *Jeffrey: Sir, we don't want any trouble. *Grail Knight: ......... *slowly smiles* I knew you'd come...but my strength has left me. *Indiana: Who are you? *Grail Knight: The last of three brothers, who swore and oath to find the grail and to guard it. *Jeffrey: But that was many years ago. *Grail Knight: A long time to wait. *examines the outfits Indiana Jones, Jeffrey and Jaden are wearing* You're strangely dressed for knights. *Jaden: Thanks, but we're not exactly knights. What do you mean by that though? *Grail Knight: I was chosen, because I was the bravest and the most worthy. The honor was mine until another came to challenge me to single combat. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Alexis: We won't fight you. It wouldn't be fair for you at your age. *Xion: Besides, we're not here to fight, sir. *Grail Knight: *holds out his sword and offers it to Indy and the others* I pass to you who vanquished me. *Spike: Whoa... *Nails: What an honor! *Meowth: I don't know what to say... *Pedro: This is poppin'!! It's poppin' what's goin' down! We're gonna be guardians!! *Xion: Wow... *Jaden: ...... Listen. Sir? We're honored by the offer, but... *(Elsa and Donovan enter the chamber) *Scamper: *sarcastically* Look who decided to show up... *Patch: *growls* *Mitsuki: We've done like you asked. We got you to the grail. Our job here is done. *Batty: Yeah. So let us go! *Donovan: *approaches the many different grails* Which one is it? *Grail Knight: You must choose. But choose wisely. For as the true Grail will bring you life, the false grail will take it from you. *Blu: *gulps* Sounds super risky... *Twilight: So it's a matter of choice. *Jaden: *eyeballs at the many grails and instantly spots the right one but keeps it to himself* *Jeffrey: Hm... *(Donovan and Elsa examine the many different grails) *Donovan: I'm not a historian. I have no idea what it looks like. Which one is it? * Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films